Remilia Scarlet
Summary Remilia Scarlet is the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya and Meiling, a close friend of Patchouli's, and the older sister of Flandre Scarlet. While she often seems childish and non-threatening, she is incredibly strong and is known across Gensokyo as the "Scarlet Devil". Upon appearing in Gensokyo in the past, she gathered many youkai under her charisma and went on a rampage before being defeated by a coalition of other powerful youkai, which led to the creation of the Spellcard rules. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Around 500 years old Classification: Vampire, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fate Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon and control devils), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Weather Manipulation (Can release a dense mist that absorbs light and sickens humans), can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "Mind". High-Mid against spiritual attacks; can regenerate from just her head) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than both Patchouli and Sakuya. Stated to be the vampire from the Vampire Incident, who needed several of the strongest youkai in Gensokyo to defeat her, before the Spell Cards Rule was created. Vampires are often said to be as strong as Oni. Brawled with Marisa Kirisame on one occasion) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Patchouli) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Vampires are said to be able to uproot thousand-year old trees). Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Hundreds of Kilometers with Witching Mist (She spread her Witching Mist across all of Gensokyo) Standard Equipment: Her parasol, which protects her from sunlight. Intelligence: Remilia is cunning, perceptive, and intelligent, having amassed knowledge and wisdom over 500 years. She is also extremely charismatic and quickly picked up on Yukari manipulating her during her trip to the Moon. Weaknesses: Remilia is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and she cannot cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. She is also incredibly overconfident and vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Manipulation of Fate:' Remilia apparently has the power to manipulate fate, although the specifics of this power have never been shown, as she has never been shown explicitly using it. Hieda no Akyuu has said that those in her vicinity seem to be followed by bad fortune, and it is said that she can greatly change a life with a single word. Flandre implies that she may be able to read the future, but dismisses this as boasting rather than anything concrete. It also seems to be linked to the red chains she uses in some of her attacks. '- Witching Mist:' Remilia can release and shape a thick red mist that she can spread over a wide area. The mist itself is, according to Remilia and Patchouli, composed of minuscule, highly-dense jewels that bend light more than ordinary water droplets can. The wavelength of the refracted light drops past scarlet, and it is diffused and absorbed by the mist, giving it its distinctive scarlet coloration and its other name, the Scarlet Mist. Inhaling the mist makes humans quite ill. Remilia used it to blot out the sun so she could go outside without issue during the Scarlet Mist Incident. Skill Cards: *'Ceiling Fear:' Remilia flies up to the ceiling, and then slams down on her opponent. *'Chain Gang:' Remilia manifests a red chain that chases her opponent. *'Demon's Dinner Fork:' Remilia throws a number of spears manifested from magical energy. *'Demon Lord Arrow:' Remilia jumps back and then launches herself at her opponent and high speeds. *'Demon Lord Cradle:' Remilia corkscrews into the air. *'Demon Lord Walk:' Using her great speed, Remilia rushes at her opponent and attacks them. *'Rocket Kick Upper:' Remilia launches a high-speed bullet with a kick. *'Servant Flier:' Remilia uses magic circles to fire bats as bullets. *'Stigmanizer:' Remilia fires a spinning cross materialized from scarlet energy. *'Trickster Devil:' Remilia uses her speed to suddenly appear behind her enemy and slash them up with her claws. *'Vampire Claw:' Remilia slashes out with her claws. *'Vampire Kiss:' Remilia grabs her opponent, pulling them in with a hug so she can drink their blood. Spell Cards: *'Certain Kill "Heart Break":' Remilia fires a scarlet spear at her target to pierce their heart instantly. *'Destiny "Miserable Fate":' Remilia fires out a series of red chains that chase and surround her opponent. *'Devil "Remilia Stretch":' Remilia lashes out with all her strength to elegantly cut down her opponent. *'Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir":' Remilia's famous spear, which she throws at her opponent with extreme speed. *'God Devil "Remilia Stoker":' Remilia charges herself up with her energy, firing laser bursts and bats. *'"Millennium Vampire":' Remilia surrounds herself in a magical red aura that allows her to sap away at her opponent's lifeforce with every blow, replenishing her own. *'Night Lord "Dracula Cradle":' Remilia wreathes herself in her scarlet aura, before firing herself straight at her opponent like a bullet. *'Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble":' Remilia jumps back and then rams at her opponent at top speed, smashing through projectiles and appearing behind them. *'Night Sign "Demon King Cradle":' Remilia shoots up into the sky, using her sheer vampiric strength to smash into her opponent. *'Scarlet Devil "Scarlet Devil":' Remilia surrounds herself with a massive, burning, cross-shaped aura of scarlet energy. *'Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle":' Remilia surrounds herself with a burning, cross-shaped aura of scarlet energy. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Sonic’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Champa (Dragon Ball) Champa's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Classic Sonic's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were in their strongest Low 2-C keys) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Antagonists Category:Chain Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Vampires Category:Weather Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2